There exist many fluorescent organic compounds, which are used as luminescent materials or are used for detection of minor components, and for cellular imaging, bioimaging, etc. However, for example, as shown in Non-Patent Reference 1, already-existing luminescent compounds could emit light as simple molecules in a solution state, but there are extremely few cases of emitting light in a solid or crystalline state where molecules are densely associated and aggregated. The reason for this is considered that, as a result of intermolecular energy transfer through molecular aggregation, the photon yield would lower to extinction. This involves a problem in that device designing with a solid luminescent compound is limited. Another problem is that the means of changing the luminescent color is limited to modification of molecular configuration.